The invention is based on a magnet mount and a method for securing a magnet to a carrier element.
It is already known from JP-08336273 that magnets are secured to a carrier ring by way of a restraining element. The restraining element is not a single piece with the carrier ring, however, and must be screwed tightly into place on the carrier ring using two screws for each magnet.
In contrast, the magnet mount according to the invention and the method according to the invention for securing a magnet to a carrier element have the advantage that magnets can be secured to a carrier element in simple fashion.
It is advantageous to design the restraining element as a projection protruding from of the carrier element, because a simple and cost-effective restraining element can then be produced as a result.
It is also advantageous to produce the carrier element out of sheet-metal laminate, because the restraining element can then be stamped easily, quickly, and cost-effectively out of a sheet-metal panel.
Furthermore, it is advantageous when the magnet has at least one notch in which the restraining element can grip, because an outer radius of the magnet and carrier element is not increased as a result.
An advantageous design of the carrier element has a disc-shaped cross section.
A further advantageous design of the carrier element has a ring-shaped cross section.
The magnet can be secured to the carrier element in advantageous fashion in that the magnet is placed on the carrier element and the restraining element is then deformed so that the magnet is is held in place on the carrier element by way of positive engagement and adherence, so that a simple, quick, and cost-effective magnet securing method is achieved.
Another advantageous method for securing the magnet to the carrier element is to bend the restraining element by action of force so that the magnet can be situated on the carrier element, and the action of force is then removed, so that the restraining element then grips the magnet, so that a simple, quick, and cost-effective magnet securing method is achieved.